The present invention relates generally to the field of medical imaging and, more particularly, to an assembly, system, and method particularly adapted for a magnetic resonator apparatus in a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scanning system.
MRI is a non-invasive procedure utilized to obtain images of anatomical features for diagnostic purposes. The images are formed when signals emitted by body tissue are analyzed and converted to medical images. MRI has necessitated the use of specifically designed system components, such as a portable birdcage imaging resonator, etc. Specifically, MRI depicts parameters associated with nuclear spins (typically hydrogen protons associated with water in tissue) that are considered of value in medical diagnostics in determining the state of health of tissue in a region examined. Successful MRI techniques have also been extended to in vivo spectroscopy of elements such as phosphorus and carbon, thereby providing researchers with tools to study chemical processes in a living organism. Obtaining proper nuclear spinning of body tissue of interest is critical for successful MRI. Accordingly, it is extremely important that when conducting it, the body tissue of interest be precisely and positively aligned. It is also important for the body portion being imaged be properly spaced relative to the apparatus in order to avoid generating interference with any resulting images.
To satisfy the foregoing concerns, present approaches require skilled technologists in labor-intensive procedures. Ordinarily, a patients body portion is in a prone position on a table within a scanning type magnetic resonance imaging device. Relatively recently, portable image resonating units have been used for purposes of exposing even smaller selected portions of a body, such as the arm or leg. These portable units have the advantage of localizing the application of the MRI procedure to selected regions of the body. However, technologists must still obtain and retain proper patient positioning. This is more problematic when using the portable units. Otherwise, inadvertent movement and/or contact with the portable unit might degrade image quality. Retention is typically accomplished by having technologists stuff particulate-filled bags between the body and the portable image resonating unit. It will be appreciated that known approaches are relatively time consuming and tedious. In addition, they may be highly uncomfortable for patients with injuries.
Hence, the prior art is absent, an assembly, system, and method that are particularly adapted for automatically positioning body portions within a magnetic resonance imaging unit, whereby precise imaging is enhanced in an expeditious, economical, and reliable manner that minimizes patient discomfort. Therefore, there is a need for an assembly, system, and method that are particularly adapted for automatically positioning body portions within a magnetic resonance imaging unit, whereby precise imaging is enhanced in an expeditious, economical, and reliable manner that minimizes patient discomfort. Without satisfying the above, the true potential of medical imaging will not be fully realized.